dead remains dead
by William the writer
Summary: The worst thing that could possibly happen to the gang has happened. Buffy is turned, dawn is loosing her grip on this reality. How will the rest of the gang cope
1. Alive or dead

Willow opens her eyes while the sunlight is coming through the whole she burned in the curtain yesterday.  
  
She sighed as she stood up: I knew I was going to regret myself for using magic again after such a long time.  
  
She walked towards the bathroom across her room as she saw Dawn coming out off her door yawning: *YAWN*goodmorning, Willow.  
  
Willow smiled: Hey dawnie, you had a bad rest yesterday?  
  
Dawn nodded: Nah huh, actually I slept really good cause i didn't woke up by Buffy smashing the door after her patrole.  
  
Willow looked Dawn straight into her face: Buffy did come home tonight right?  
  
Dawn answerred panically: I...I...I don't know.  
  
Willow and Dawn ran to buffy's room and saw that buffy wasn't in her bed. They ran downstairs as they saw Xander fixing the doorbell.  
  
Xander smiled: Goodmorning beauties, well I tried ringing but well, that went very wrong so I let myself in with the key you guys gave me and started fixing the bell.  
  
Dawn looked at him: U need breakfast? Drink? Muscl...erm mustard?  
  
Xander and willow stared at her.  
  
"Hey it's ok, you are in your puberty aren't you!": Xander said as he gave her a wink  
  
Willow stopped that conversation when she saw cops stopping in front of the front yard.  
  
Two policemen stept out of the car and walk towards the three standing at the door.  
  
Policeman1: I'm sorry we need to talk to Dawn Summers, is she nearby.  
  
Dawn: That's me, what's up?  
  
Policeman2: well it's quite difficult to say but erm something happened with your sister...erm....Buffy Anne Summers.  
  
Willow: Oh my god what happened.  
  
Policeman2: Well maybe we could just bring you there. Come on.  
  
Wilow: Can you give me some time to put on some more decent clothes..erm...please.  
  
Policeman1: Sure, we'll wait.  
  
Willow ran upstairs as she saw Spike standing in the living room crying  
  
Spike: Oh Willow, please, you have to help me, it's buffy...She...she.  
  
Willow: What did you do to her.  
  
Spike: What? Not me....a demon....well demons....lot's off them and they had Buffy and they killed her.  
  
Willow looked up and looked at Danw: Oh my God.  
  
Spike: well she's not dead though...  
  
Willow: what?  
  
Spike: No I saw her body, she's been bitten by a vampire....I wasn't sure if I had to.....kill her....well I couldn't..and why is this so bloody hell to explain. She's turning into a vampire and if we don't get her out off the morgue then we'll have to.....well you know what to do then.  
  
Willow: So well ok, where were you then, you saw all off it. Why couldn't you have helped her you bastard!!!  
  
Spike:" oh yeah...have I mentioned all the demons there, they were with ten, Red, even more I mean I'm tough but I can't handle a bunch of Tredlar demons myself. I WOULD HAVE BLOODY HELPED IF I COULD YOU KNOW " He screamed.  
  
Spike bursted out in tears. Willow puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Willow: i'm sorry, I know you would....just stay here, ok...  
  
Spike: No!!! I want to come with you and the lill' bit. Who will comfort her.  
  
Willow: Well Xander is wi...  
  
Spike: XANDER, yeah right that man couldn't even comfort a baby that is sleeping.  
  
Willow: Ok that's it you're staying here.  
  
Spike: Oh yeah well I'm out off here...  
  
He looks outside and sees the sun.  
  
Spike: ....tonight when it's dark.  
  
He takes a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lightens one up and turns on the TV.  
  
Willow ran upstairs and tought about how she would try to cheer Dawn up a little.  
  
As soon as she got back dressed and went back downstairs, she noticed that Spike had already left the living room. She lifted up her shoulders and ran to the car and sat in the back with Xander and Dawn.  
  
Dawn gave a mad look at Willow: You're squeezing me.  
  
Willow: Well, sorry, Dawnie. But it's a very small car.  
  
Dawn sighed: Fine!  
  
Willow closed the door and the car brought them to the morgue.  
  
*The morgue*  
  
Xander and Dawn held eachother closely as they enterred the room. Dawn started crying as she realized this wasn't agood sign. Willow stood outside and took her mobile phone. At the other side they picked up the phone.  
  
Angel: Angel Investigations, we help the...  
  
Willow: Yeah , yeah, the helpless, I know ...., Angel you need to come down here.  
  
"Why" he replied very quickly.  
  
" It's Buffy......she's.... dead.....again....." Willow hesitated, should she tell him about her becoming a vampire? "....but she.....hello?....Angel?  
  
***  
  
*Angel Investigations*  
  
Lorne walked down the stairs singing "Oh, what a beautifull morning".  
  
Lorne:Oh, what a beautifull morning!! Oh what a beautifu..... ....  
  
He saw Angel taking his coat.  
  
Lorne: Well, well, you have a client so early in the morning already?  
  
Angel didn't replied.  
  
Lorne: Ok, maybe you didn't noticed me singing OH WHAT A BEAUTIFULL MORNING.....so don't spoil my fun. Now, I'm going back upstairs and do this whole thing again. ok, sweet?  
  
Lorne returned back upstairs while Angel looked at him saying.  
  
"Buffy's dead, lorne, I have to go."  
  
Lorne turned around "Oh.....you sure she is really dead right ...she isn't coming back? I mean previous time sh...  
  
"SHE'S NOT COMING BACK DAMNIT!!!!!! "  
  
He ran upstairs, gave Lorne a push and opened the doors leading to the sewers.  
  
*L.A. prison*  
  
Faith walks down the stairs leading to the dining room. She took a plate and waited in the row for her breakfast.  
  
"Come on, I'm hungry...A girl like me needs a good breakfast." she screamed.  
  
The guy in front of her turned him and sighed.  
  
"And what makes you so special?"  
  
She looked him in the eyes and suddenly she yelled: "BOOO!!"  
  
She laughed as she looked to the warden who was checking out the newspaper. Faith noticed the big headline.  
  
SUNNYDALE GIRL FOUND DEAD IN THE CEMETARY!!  
  
Suddenly she ran to the warden and grabbed the newspaper out off his hands. She started reading the article when suddenly....  
  
"Buffy........." She paniced... "I need to get out off here.  
  
******* 


	2. the escape

"You ready?" a voice says.  
  
Dawn screamed: "No, I don't want to see this, no!!"  
  
She cried and ran outside. Xander didn't ran after her, because he desperately wanted to see Buffy's dead body. This couldn't be true, he said to himself constantly.This can't be her, not Buffy. A tear searched it's way out of his eye and slowly crawled down his face.  
  
"I am." he says.  
  
The white sheet went down and revealed the white face from Buffy. Suddenly Xander placed his hand on his mouth when he saw the two marks in her neck.  
  
"Oh my god... can't be." He panicked.  
  
"Willow!!!! Willow!!!!" He yelled as he ran outside.  
  
He saw Willow holding Dawn in her hands. Willow looked at Xander.  
  
"I know" she replied.  
  
Dawn pushed Willow away:"Know what."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, Dawnie. You just go back to the car we'll be there in a minute.  
  
"Oh yeah, do you realise that your best friend is dead, you mean bitch, you just don't give a damn do you?" She walked away crying.  
  
"Dawn, no.....I'm just trying to.." Willow shouted as she tried stopping her but Xander took her arm and held her close.  
  
"Let her go, she needs to deal with this alone. We need to figure out how to....you know....how to..kill Buffy." he hesitated.  
  
Willow started crying:" Xander, I'm scared"  
  
L.A. PRISON  
  
Faith looked outside from her tiny room in prison. It was dark, the perfect time to get out. But how? Suddenly she grinned.  
  
"Buffy, here I come." she whispered to herself.  
  
She started shouting out loud:" SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME. SOMEBODY PELASE.....HELP ME.  
  
Two wardens ran in to see what was going on....No one was in the room. They looked around and checked the bed. Faith squeezed herself from behind the door with a bleeding nose because the wardens opened the door a bit too hard. She ran outside off her room as they saw her.  
  
"There she is, get her!!!!!!  
  
She ran passed all other criminals who were cheering at her out of there cells. At the end off the hall she saw a iron door. She needed a key to get out off there.  
  
"Damned." She mocked "Well , let's see if this works."  
  
She took some steps back and ran as fast as she could towards the door and threw herself at it with great power.  
  
"Aww... broke my shoulder....what's wrong with you girl, get a grip on yourself." She said to herself and started running again.  
  
She came into the big entrance hall the door was being protected by a warden who was sleeping at his chair: Oh yeah, my lucky night!"  
  
Suddenly the alarm went off.  
  
"Great, this really is my lucky night, isn't it?"  
  
As she saw wardens coming out off every room she grabbed the warden at the door and took his gun and placed it at his head. She held his body with her broken arm. She was biting her lip from pain.  
  
"Open the door" she whispered at him.  
  
The warden took the keys and walked to the door. He looked at her and held his hand up high to smash it into her neck.  
  
"Don't try that, you'll regret it." She said.  
  
He went back and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks, sweet!" she said as she walked backwards passed the warden and ran into the dark and cold night. The wardens ran after her.  
  
ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS (two hours later)  
  
Wesley: She's really dead.  
  
Cordy sat down" Oh my gosh, this sucks."  
  
Lorne tried to cheer up the mood by saying a joke: "Yeah they can't make them more dead then Buffy, don't they, hahaha...*he looked at Welsey and Cordelia frowning at him* "ha.. ha...ok wrong place wrong time."  
  
Suddenly the door bursted open. The three looked up.  
  
Wesley: Oh my god..it's you, what do you want?  
  
THE MAGIC BOX  
  
Spike stood up from his chair" Ok, we still have one hour left, let's do this, but let's make this quick, no hesitating, no nagging and certainly no mistakes!"  
  
Xander walked towards Spike:" You understand how hard this is for me to say but I just wanted to thank you, for..doing this..must be hard..I wouldn't be able to do this.."  
  
Spike glared at him:" yeah right, thanks, I still hate you and all, but thanks."  
  
Spike" Now let's go!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Spike walked to the door, opened it and froze:" You?"  
  
Angel: "Yeah"  
  
Angel walked passed Spike in direction of Willow and whispered to her: "What is he still doing here?" 


	3. Missing

CHAPTER III  
  
**************************************************  
  
*  
  
The gang told Angel what had happened and they all ran to the morgue to save Buffy from becoming an evil vampire.  
  
"Hurry up, come on, you know the plan, we need time so hurry up." Spike nagged.  
  
"You guys really don't get tired of him?" Angel replied.  
  
Xander looked at Angel: It's just the same as when u were here."  
  
The arrived at the morgue. Spike smahed the door with his feet.  
  
"I can do that too." Angel mocked.  
  
They ran into the big room where they saw the table where buffy was on..  
  
Spike walked towards it and slightly pulled the white sheet down. He looked up.  
  
"Well this is a surprise." He said.  
  
Willow looked to him: "What?"  
  
"This isn't Buffy." He replied.  
  
"What that's impossible, that's got to be her. That's her name on the label right?" Xander panicked.  
  
Spike checked the label: "Buffy Anne Summers. Yeah I'm pretty sure that that is her."  
  
Willow turned to Xander: We have to find her. Spike check all the other dead bodies, this has to be some kind off mistake."  
  
Spike went through the room looking under all the white sheets looking for Buffy's face.  
  
Spike: Geezes Christs, even when I was evil I never did that to a person.  
  
Angel grinned: You? Evil? I was more evil then you. Compared with me, you were nothing.  
  
Spike: Hey, mate, if you want to challenge me, bring it on then.  
  
Angel went to Spike and tried punching him. Spike ducked and planted his hands in his back. Angel fell on the floor.  
  
Angel: You gonna pay for that, british boy.  
  
He stood up and they started fighting. Then Xander dropps in the room.  
  
Xander: You vampires have no respect for anything, do you. Buffy died and ur just testing out ur dead muscles here. If you want to fight go and take this outside. I'll handle this then.  
  
Spike lifted up the white sheet with the horrible damaged body underneath it.  
  
Xander gulped: Ok, I'm just gonna step outside, but if I have to separate you guys again...then...  
  
Spike: ...then what "Oh mighty Xander"?  
  
Xander: ...then i'll face Mr. Ugly duckling there all by myself.  
  
Angel and Spike looked at eachother. Angel left the room. Spike continued peeking under the white sheets.  
  
Xander(silently and proud to himself): You're the man.  
  
A couple off minutes later Spike opened the door. The gang, that sat on the floor waiting for him stood up.  
  
Willow: And?  
  
Spike nodded his head: "Nothing, not even a girl that looked like her."  
  
Angel: "You sure you looked good enough"  
  
Spike:" Yes dad, I'm still capable off recognizing people, even if they're dead. I recognized you when u came back didn't I? I wish I didn't, but I did"  
  
Willow interrupted: Guys, this isn't the time, .....we have to find her until.  
  
Suddenly the door bursted open. Wood and spikes flew through the air. The gang flew into the room with all the corpses. Smoke and dust filled the air. Spike tried to look who was capable off causing such a massive explosion. Slowly a living form entered the room. With magic powers she blew the dust and smoke away.  
  
Spike looked up again, a drop of blood crawled down his face.  
  
Spike coughed while he saw who was standing in front off him: "Bloody hell!".  
  
*** 


	4. Who is she

CHAPTER IV  
  
----------------  
  
Spike crawled to the end off the wall real fast.  
  
Spike:" Bullocks, who would have figured out she would..."  
  
Mysterious person:" She would what, Spike? No one needs to know what you have seen here. When they will wake up, they won't know what will have happened, cause you won't be here to tell them.  
  
The mysterious personheld out her hand and touched Spike with it. In a second he was gone.  
  
Myst. pers.:" Being evil feels good."  
  
She said the words " vanishiré" and she poofed out off the room.  
  
Willow, Dawn, Xander and Angel were lying on the floor. They were unconcious of the hard smack they received.  
  
Suddenly Wesley enterred the room:" My God, Angel!"  
  
He looked behind himself and noticed the others lying there too.  
  
Wesley ran over to Angel and tried to get him back. Angel opened his eyes.  
  
Angel: Wesley? What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Wesley: I'm not alone. But that's not the problem. What happened here? What's all this mess?  
  
Angel suddenly realised the others were still unconcious: Damnit Wesley! We have to get them to a hospital!  
  
Suddenly a voice from beyond them spoke.  
  
"No prob, we'll take wesley's car, it's big enough." She said  
  
Angel: "Faith?"  
  
Faith:" yup, alive and kicking. something that is a very huge contrast with this room here. Come on, these people need help."  
  
Angel:What about Buffy?  
  
Faith: It's too late, Angel...  
  
****Sunnydale cemetary****  
  
In the middle off a crypt there's a big thomb filled with earth. A hand jumps out off the thomb. The mysterious person turns around.  
  
Myst.person.: Hah, it's time.  
  
She lifts up her both hands. The body from Buffy is lifted up from her "grave". Suddenly the Mysterious person let's Buffy go.  
  
She falls down on the ground.  
  
Myst.pers.: Hmmm, she's not ready yet.  
  
Buffy stands up and feels the blood on her head.  
  
Buffy: What happened, what....  
  
She looked up to the mysterious person.  
  
Buffy: Tara, what are you doing here? **** 


End file.
